


Let me taste your Ivory Skin

by darklionheart (MrsLionheart)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/darklionheart
Summary: Just the thought of hearing Keith moan set Lance’s lower regions on fire.Keith shifted slightly, perking his ass up a little, and Lance’s eyes snapped to it, taking in the round shape of it only to watch it lower again and remain still. He forced his eyes up again to where his hand was resting flat on the small of his back, rubbing softly with his thumb over the sensitive skin there and heaving in a deep breath to soothe his nerves.He continued on his path, sliding his index finger over every single vertebra of Keith’s spine. His skin felt silky, smooth and warm, so soft and delicate, and Lance enjoyed every inch of it. His gaze wandered over his boyfriend, his black hair sprawled on the white pillow.What's better than your day starting with being woken up by your boyfriend for some sweet and fucking hot sex?Right. Nothing.Enjoy some hot morning sex.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Let me taste your Ivory Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLisALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLisALot/gifts).



> Okay... *sweats* this is the very first porn fic I wrote and oof... it was hard work! God, I struggled so much with it and really had the hardest time, writing it. But as a birthday gift for my best friend, I wanted it to be perfect, so I got my lazy ass up and finished it! It even helped me out of a serious block I was in, so all in all... I'M LOWKEY PROUD OF IT, OKAY?! 
> 
> As already mentioned, this is a birthday gift for one of the most wonderful persons, I've met through this fandom! I found a dear friend, close to my heart and a very important part of my life. 
> 
> Aleks, you are the sunshine on my cloudy days, you're so kind and caring and dear God, if it wasn't for you, I think, I would've already gone crazy with all the shit I went through these last months. You were always there for me and still are, and I really can't put it into words, how much I'm grateful for you and for having you in my life! I love you to the moon and back and even further! Please stay the beautiful human being you are! Love you <3 <3 <3
> 
> And also a big thank you and all my love and the biggest hugs for my friends who helped me with editing! You are the real MVP's and I love you all so fucking much!!! <3
> 
> Gift for @gesuriel

It was a quiet morning, and Lance shivered slightly as he felt the gentle breeze coming in from their open window, brushing over his sensitive skin, still soft and warm from sleeping. He was laying on his side, and the moment he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on the gorgeous man lying next to him. 

His skin was the color of ivory, and the curves of his body looked like they’d been modelled by the gods themselves. The red boxers and his raven hair stood out in stark contrast, but still complimented his skin.

Keith was lying on his belly, quietly snoring, and Lance watched as his back rose and fell gently with each breath he took, deep and even. He was fast asleep, and Lance thought Keith deserved to sleep in after the long and tiring shift he had the day before. 

He’d come home later than usual, exhausted, and had collapsed in Lance’s arms, craving his closeness and cuddles. 

After a long and hot bath together, Keith had passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. But Lance…

Well, he had a hard time falling asleep himself. 

He’d been turned on from being in the tub with Keith, his body settled between his legs, bare back leaned against his chest and the round and smooth cheeks of his butt slightly pressing against his sensitive dick.

His blue boxers started to feel tight just thinking about it. 

But, being the good boyfriend he was, he pushed his dirty thoughts aside and let Keith sleep.

But that was yesterday,  _ before _ they both had a good amount of sleep. Now, the star of his wet dreams was lying beside him, content and well-rested, so he couldn’t resist to finally giving into temptation and reaching out to caress the delicate skin.

With featherlight strokes, he started to trace a path along the back of Keith’s thighs, feeling the warmth of him under his fingertips. His sleeping beauty shivered slightly under Lance’s gentle touch, goosebumps rising on every inch of his skin. 

Keith huffed a quiet breath, and Lance stilled his actions for a moment, hoping he would wake up, but soon after, his breath fell again into the even rhythm of sleep and Lance continued on his way.

He wondered how he could’ve been so lucky to have this artwork of gods lying in his bed, right next to him, looking so gorgeous in his sleep. He walked his fingers carefully over the curve of one of his ass cheeks, holding himself back from squeezing it, knowing very well how much Keith loved it.

His fingers got to the bare skin above Keith’s boxers, and he moved them in slow circles around the dimples at the small of his back. It was one of his favorite spots on Keith’s body because it made Keith squirm in delight when Lance traced his fingers over it. It would even rip a sweet, sweet moan from Keith’s throat when he licked at it with his tongue. 

_ Fuck. _

Just the thought of hearing Keith moan set Lance’s lower regions on fire.

Keith shifted slightly, perking his ass up a little, and Lance’s eyes snapped to it, taking in the round shape of it only to watch it lower again and remain still. He forced his eyes up again to where his hand was resting flat on the small of his back, rubbing softly with his thumb over the sensitive skin there and heaving in a deep breath to soothe his nerves. 

He continued on his path, sliding his index finger over every single vertebra of Keith’s spine. His skin felt silky, smooth and warm, so soft and delicate, and Lance enjoyed every inch of it. His gaze wandered over his boyfriend, his black hair sprawled on the white pillow. 

Lance propped his head up on his other hand, trying to count the moles on his skin and the barely there freckles on his broad shoulders.

Keith moved again and pulled one of his legs up to the side, turning his back more towards Lance, and he watched as he unconsciously stuck his ass out in his direction. A pleasant warmth washed over him and spread throughout his whole body, pooling low in his gut and finally settling in his loins and between his legs. He groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. 

His hand, now resting on one of Keith’s shoulder blades, tingled and almost ached to touch the squishy and soft cheeks of his butt. Keith’s breathing had slowed down again, and Lance leaned down and pressed his lips softly on the warm skin of his boyfriend's back. He suppressed the moan that tried to escape his throat at the sensation of the touch.

The smell of Keith’s deodorant, sweet and heavy, smelling like sandalwood with a barely there hint of vanilla, filled his nose. Lance loved this smell on him. It underlined his own, musky note and the next heatwave washed over Lance’s body, sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine. 

He felt the urge to sink his teeth into the soft skin where his lips were still resting, but instead he started to trail a path of soft pecks along Keith’s spine, which caused goosebumps to rise again. He felt Keith shift slightly underneath him, and as he let out a contented sigh, barely audible. It felt as if molten lava flowed through Lance’s veins, hot and heavy, igniting the spark in his loins, letting it bloom into a bright wildfire. 

This time, Lance moaned open mouthed and loud, cursing under his breath right after. “This man will be the death of me one day,” he groaned.

His heartbeat picked up pace, and he let his hand wander down, down, drawing slow circles on Keith’s back and Lance watched, how every muscle twitched underneath his gentle strokes. His gaze was fixed on the final destination of his fingers, never letting it out of sight, already imagining what he would do once there.

He placed more kisses in the process, hot and wet, and one right where a dark mole was sitting. As his fingers almost had reached where they were aiming to go, and he felt the fabric of Keith’s boxers, he stopped. 

He placed a few more pecks on the shoulder blade of the raven-haired beauty, the last one a little more passionate, sucking gently at the pale skin, as his hand finally settled on the soft curve of one of his cheeks and cupped it gently, squeezing tight once and then settling on massaging the squishy flesh there.

A soft and muffled groan ripped through their quiet bedroom, and Keith moved his hips a little, pushing his ass up against the touch of his hands. Lance took it as a sign to continue and let his hand wander to the other cheek, repeating his actions from before. 

Squeeze, massage, and another groan, a little louder this time and Lance was sure Keith would wake up any moment. But after a hearty sigh, Lance felt Keith relax again and the quiet snoring sound was proof enough that he had slipped back into sleep.

“Oh, okay! Still not ready to wake up, huh?” Lance chuckled. He was determined to wake Keith up now, wanted him to enjoy his touches as much as he did.

“Lemme see what I can do to wake you up,” he said quietly, and as the idea struck him, a smug smirk appeared on his lips. Lance stopped his ministrations and let his hand wander up again. He hooked one finger under the hem of Keith’s tight boxers and pulled them down with one swift motion, revealing his perfectly shaped ass. 

He admired the beautiful, pale skin with half-lidded eyes, his fingers already tingling with anticipation to touch and he didn’t hesitate to do just that. It sent electricity through his veins, starting at his fingertips and surging through his whole body. He felt himself grow impatient and now,  _ now  _ was his chance to wake Keith up.

He lifted his hand up in the air and with a little more force than needed, he let it rush down on the soft skin of his boyfriend’s ass. The loud clap was followed by a startled gasp, and Keith jerked his head up in confusion at what just had happened.

“Wh... the f-fuck…” he cursed, words still slurred from waking up so abruptly.

Lance tried to stifle a laugh but he didn’t last long. He burst out laughing as Keith slowly turned his head in his direction and looked at him like a lost puppy.

His thick eyebrows were knit in confusion, and as his gaze wandered down his own body, he realized his bare naked ass. He let himself plop down again, burying his face in his pillow, groaning loud in the process.

“Lance, the fuck you doing? Lemme slee-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as the next slap made him suck in air abruptly at the sensation of it.

And Lance couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful sight beside him. 

He was entranced by the pale skin of Keith’s ass cheeks, now turning a light pink where his hand had come down.

Lance started to stroke the irritated skin with his fingertips in slow and lazy circles, which earned him another, barely audible moan from Keith, his face still hidden in the white softness of the pillow. Lance let his hand wander over his cheeks while he watched goosebumps come and go in waves on the raven-haired man’s skin. 

Watching every move of his fingers, gently tracing invisible patterns on the soft skin, he soon couldn’t hold back anymore and let one of them slip into the cleft between the soft flesh of his round cheeks, teasing, but not dipping in too far.

Keith tensed a little at first, turning his head to the side, a quiet gasp escaping his parted lips. Lance’s eyes snapped to his face and he saw him looking at him out of the corner of his eye, gaze dark and hungry.

“ _ Lance _ …” he breathed, and it almost sounded like a plea.

The way Keith looked at him and his low, breathy voice did things to Lance, sent a heavy heat rushing through his veins, straight down south, making his dick throb in anticipation. He bit down hard on his lower lip and leaned down again, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Keith’s shoulders and upper back, as he writhed and shifted beneath Lance’s hot mouth.

Lance let his finger slip a little deeper into the heat between his butt cheeks, hovering right above the rim. He felt Keith tense a little more, shift again to lay down flat on his belly, pushing his ass up slightly, daring him to go deeper.

A shiver washed over Lance, and he scooted closer to him, the urge to feel Keith’s skin on his own was overwhelming, almost unbearable. He pressed his body against Keith’s side and he felt so good, his skin hot and smooth. 

Lance pressed his half hard cock against Keith’s thigh and moved his hips lazily, searching for friction, while he clenched his hand and squeezed Keith’s ass cheek, his finger settling right on his hot opening, pressing gently against it, as if asking for permission to enter.

Keith jerked his head up again and his breathtaking, navy blue eyes snapped to his own, looking at him with blazing heat and a silent plea in them. His lower lip was marked red, and Lance knew he must’ve bitten down on it. It sent another spark through Lance, letting his own hunger rise, almost letting it take him over.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Are you awake now?” Lance spoke against Keith’s ear, voice a low growl, and the brunet noticed his boyfriend shiver slightly. 

His finger still settled between his cheeks, moving now in slow and languid circles around his hole, Lance leaned forward and placed a soft, almost innocent kiss on the corner of Keith’s lips, which made him gasp quietly and chase after Lance as he pulled back. 

But Lance just leaned further away from him.

"Nuh-uh. Be patient, baby," he said, voice low and smooth, almost a whisper. 

Keith let his head fall down again on his pillow, muffling his groan. Lance smiled to himself, working his finger deeper and his hips closer to Keith's thigh.

Lance wanted to give Keith all he wanted, all he needed, but he wanted to hear it.

“What do you want, baby?” he whispered, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s neck. “Tell me what you need. Let me hear you say it.”

He pushed his finger deeper, feeling Keith twitch in anticipation. Another soft moan ripped through their quiet bedroom. The sound went straight to the deepest part of him, a spark igniting a wildfire in his veins, spreading through his whole body. Lance had to suppress a moan himself, as he repeated his words, Keith still a squirming mess beneath his touch.

“Babe, you gotta tell me what you want.”

“Mmmhhh…” was all Lance heard, urgent and begging. But he still wasn’t satisfied with it, so he slowly pulled his hand back from his boyfriends round cheeks. He felt him clench his retreating finger between them, his head whipping up and a strangled “Don’t!” escaping his mouth, lips still bitten red. “Please…” he begged again, his eyes glazed over with want.

“Please what?” Lance asked again. The answer came instantly. 

“More, I want more.  _ Please _ ,” Keith whined.

“Hm,  _ what  _ do you want more of?” Lance whispered against his ear. He knew he would only get an answer from his raven-haired man by teasing him until he couldn’t hold back anymore, until Keith was a writhing mess beneath his hands, all needy and begging. He decided to do it exactly this way.

Was this a little revenge for the night before? When Keith had left him hard and unsatisfied, had left him alone with his thoughts about Keith, getting wrecked by Lance, his cock buried deep inside Keith’s tight hole, sliding in and out, pounding relentlessly into him, until he laid all sprawled out on their sheets, totally blissed out and smiling breathlessly?

Yes. Yes, it definitely was. And he was enjoying every single moment of it, every single reaction from his boyfriend. Lance wanted to see him lose his mind, see Keith come undone.

The startled, soft gasp escaping Keith’s slightly agape, pretty pink mouth sent a shiver down Lance’s spine as he added a second finger, spreading Keith’s cheeks a little further apart. The brunet moved them in slow and languid circles around Keith’s sensitive pucker and Lance’s own arousal grew with every touch, every possessive kiss he planted on Keith’s smooth, ivory colored skin, leaving a wet trail along the way.

Keith pushed his hips back, trying to get Lance’s teasing fingers inside, but he was not gonna give it to him. At least, not yet. So Keith suffered, groaned desperately as Lance’s fingers circled even slower around the hot ring of muscle. Keith clenched and twitched under his touch, rutting his hips against the sheets in lazy movements.

“Keith, you’re not getting any if you don’t tell m-” Lance purred again, but before he could finish his sentence, Keith lifted his head abruptly and growled. 

“I want you to fuck me!  _ Right. Now. _ ”

Keith surged forward and pressed his lips to Lance’s with a little too much force and kissed him with a fervor and passion that made Lance’s toes curl in delight. Lance’s lips stretched into a sly smirk, his heartbeat picking up at the shameless demand of his boyfriend and the dirty kiss they were sharing, his own dick throbbing in anticipation to fulfill Keith’s wish. But the brunet broke the kiss instead and took a deep breath to steady himself, to keep him from giving in immediately and burying his dick inside Keith.

Keith let his head fall back onto the pillow, his hips thrusting shallowly against the sheets and Lance decided to take it all a little further, so he pulled back his hand, which earned him a disappointed groan. Lance got on his knees beside Keith and started to pull his red boxers all the way down, Keith helping him by lifting his hips a little. The further Lance pulled them down, the more soft kisses he placed along Keith’s beautiful, long legs. 

After throwing the boxers aside, Lance reached out for the small drawer beside their bed and pulled out the slender bottle of lubricant, trying to open the cap without a sound, but it was so quiet in their bedroom that Keith immediately reacted to the soft popping sound. Lance had watched him, and the exact moment Keith turned his head and gave Lance a side glance, Keith’s dark and hungry gaze went through Lance’s whole body, straight to his dick. The way his eyes sparkled, the navy blue of them almost completely swallowed up by his dilated pupils, arousal and an indefinite hunger in them, sparking Lance’s own hunger to devour the modelled body in front of him. 

He wanted to mar his boyfriend's flawless ivory colored skin with dark purple marks all over. 

Lance wanted to mark him, to make Keith  _ his _ . 

Over and over again.

“ _ Lance… _ ”

Lance's name, moaned rather than spoken , fuelled the fire in him even more, washing over him like a wave. He tried to pry his eyes away from Keith’s intense gaze, and and as soon as he was able to, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, throwing the bottle aside for the moment.

Lance didn’t hesitate another moment, spreading Keith’s cheeks apart for better access, and smeared lube generously around his hole, teasing a little more, but only to hear the soft  _ ah’s _ and sharp intakes of air from Keith, writhing impatiently on the sheets.

Lance’s fingers rubbed gingerly against the tight ring of muscle between Keith’s cleft, and the raven-haired beauty answered with his hips rutting softly up and down in search of friction. Lance felt Keith’s hole twitch underneath his ministrations. All this time, his eyes were glued to Keith’s face, still gazing at him with one eye, closing only when the feeling must have been good, followed by a breathless moan, and Lance was entranced by it. He couldn’t stop staring at him, his own arousal growing minutely, his own want, and his dick was hard from it.

Keith looked so fucking hot, and Lance almost lost his will to be patient himself, so he decided to let the first finger dive into the blazing heat of his boyfriend. The moment he passed the tight entrance, gently pushing his finger deeper until the first knuckle and then a little further even, Keith’s head whipped up and the sound of his moan was so fucking beautiful, it washed over Lance like a wave of electricity, his skin tingling delightfully and his boxers feeling tighter with each second passing.

Keith spread his legs wide apart and Lance’s finger slipped deeper inside him, letting him suck in air abruptly. Lance watched how his eyes closed, how a shiver shook Keith’s frame and how his skin puckered from head to toe. And good God, the noises he made were addicting, Lance was sure he could come by simply listening to Keith’s breathy moans and his quiet curses. “Fu… Lance…”

“I’m here, baby,” Lance purred, sliding a second finger inside and watching Keith’s back arch and his hips pushed his fingers deeper, his hole clenching around them and twitching excitedly. Keith’s moan was loud and breathy, and in his state of desperation, he even managed to pull himself on all fours. All Lance could do was watch his boyfriend fucking himself on his fingers, his dick swinging hard between his legs. Lance’s other hand immediately reached out and stroked gently over the heavy sack of Keith’s balls, going further and closing his hand around Keith’s fully erect dick.

As soon as Lance started to stroke his length, Keith shallowly thrusted his hips back and forth, fucking Lance’s fingers and pushing his hard dick through the brunet’s tight fist. And God, dear God, Lance was so gone for this man. He could watch him do this for hours, watch him have his fun and use Lance for his own personal release. Lance felt the urge to leave him satisfied, to fuck him until Keith saw stars, until he was a mess, until he wasn’t able to keep his eyes open anymore.

And so he leaned forward and let himself plop down on his back, shifting and shuffling himself underneath the raven-haired man, still on all fours, panting with his eyes closed and eyebrows pinched.

Lance got himself in position, fingers still buried deep inside Keith’s tight hole, working him slowly open, scissoring his fingers and reveling in the filthy sounds Keith made. The brunet pushed his boyfriends hips a little lower until his dick was right in front of his face. Then, Lance’s tongue darted out, licking gingerly from the base to the tip. Keith shivered above him, and Lance watched his stomach clench and Keith’s breath audibly hitch. As he let his tongue lick around the tip, Lance revelled in the scent of Keith. He closed his mouth around it, engulfing the head with it, sucking gently, and Keith couldn’t hold himself on his hands anymore, so he let himself fall down on his elbows, thrusting deeper into Lance’s mouth in the process.

Lance smiled around his mouthful of dick and hummed content, preparing himself to take him all in, relaxing the muscles in his throat. He took a deep breath and swallowed him down, slow and deliberate, inch by inch, and Keith cursed through it all.

“Hah, Lance. Oh my… G-god,  _ fuuuck _ …”

Lance concentrated on breathing as he buried his nose in the dark hairs at the base of Keith’s cock, and he stilled there, letting his throat get used to the stretch. He took a few more breaths before pulling back slightly, giving Keith the sign to move on his own. And Keith was eager to get what he wanted, so he started to thrust into Lance’s mouth, shallow at first. It didn’t take long until he got impatient, so Keith started to increase the pace, his hips snapping forward, fucking Lance’s throat and his fingers, still buried deep in his ass, simultaneously.

Above him, Keith was a moaning, panting, and trembling mess. And he looked simply  _ gorgeous  _ like this. Lance took him all in, his eyes wide open, roaming over Keith’s perfect body, glancing up at his face, watching it twist in delight with each thrust. Lance couldn’t have asked for a better view, and because the pressure in his own lower regions was getting almost unbearable, his arousal pooling low in his gut and between his legs, he dared to reach for his own throbbing dick, stroking it through his own boxers.

Lance moaned around Keith’s dick, and Keith followed him with an even louder one, cursing again. “Fuck, babe… that feels s-so good. I… want you… n-need you…  _ aaah! _ ”

Lance reached up again and slowly pushed Keith away from him, letting go of his dick with a loud pop. “Not yet, baby. You’re not ready yet. Gotta get you ready for me…” Lance said, pushing a third finger in Keith’s tight heat, and the loud moan ripping through the air got right through him again and he didn’t think it could be possible, but his dick got even harder, throbbing in anticipation for the moment he could replace his fingers, buried deep to the second knuckle inside Keith’s hole, spreading him open.

“Babe, now… I want…  _ please _ , Lance, fuck meee,” Keith whined, breathless. His body was covered in sweat, skin puckered and trembling like a leaf in the wind. Lance thrust his fingers in slow movements in and out of him, Keith’s hole clenching and unclenching in sync. Lance tilted his head to the side and placed a kiss to the inside of Keith’s thigh, sucking hard on it and leaving a deep, purple hickey behind. Keith writhed and squirmed impatiently, his knees about to give out. Lance noticed, and with one last, firm thrust, he pushed his fingers deeper inside him, until they were all the way in. Keith crooned in delight, and it was the most beautiful sound Lance had ever heard. He wanted more of it, wanted to get drunk on the sound of Keith, moaning his name in ecstasy.

Lance pulled his fingers out and reached for his own boxers, pushing them down hastily, letting his aching hard-on swing free while Keith whined at the loss of Lance’s fingers inside him.

“It’s okay, baby. Be patient. Lemme just…” Lance tried, but before he could finish, Keith growled in frustration, moving down above him, pressing his lips in an impatient and hard kiss on Lance’s, and he groaned into Keith’s mouth, their tongues sliding together and fighting for the upper hand. Keith slid further down, stradling Lance’s hips, and the brunet’s hands flew to Keith’s hips and grabbed firmly there as he felt Keith’s round and firm ass pressing hotly against his oversensitive and rock hard dick, taking him between his soft cheeks.

Lance moaned as he felt Keith slide up and down his length without regard, teasing, and it felt so hot, and  _ fuck _ , Lance knew he wouldn’t last long if Keith kept this pace up. So he tried to slow him down by grabbing Keith’s hips a little harder and guiding him. Keith’s kisses got sloppy and messy, but it was all the more sexy and Lance shivered under Keith’s grabby hands, groping at his chest, sliding up and down, searching for contact, for his body’s warmth.

“Want you… inside. Wanna feel you. Lance…  _ fuck me _ ,” Keith huffed between kisses. He pulled back, still rubbing his needy hole against Lance’s hard cock, staring at the brunet underneath him with lidded, dark eyes. Lance felt that gaze deep in his soul, surging through him like molten lava and settling between his legs, his dick twitching and smearing precome between Keith’s round and soft cheeks.

Lance was captured by Keith’s pink and wet lips, his hair hanging low over his eyes, looking dark and hungry, a silent plea of relief in them. And who was Lance to deny him this one wish? So he reached out blindly for the abandoned bottle of lube from before, only for Keith to lazily follow his motions and grab it for him. He poured some of it into his palm, reaching behind him and massaging Lance’s hard cock, spreading it all over him. 

Keith’s own, pretty dick was gently swinging in front of his stomach, fully hard, tip a deep red and Lance couldn’t hold back, so he started to give his boyfriends dick the same attention, as his was getting. He gave him a few lazy strokes, precome already dripping from the tip, and he was sure Keith wouldn’t last any longer than himself. Letting go of Lance’s cock and smearing the excess lube on his opening, Keith slowly lowered himself down, the tip of Lance’s cock already pressing against his tight hole.

Keith led him, and the next moment, Lance saw stars as he felt himself push past the tight ring of muscle, burying the head inside his boyfriend.

“Holy shit… babe, you’re so tight, so hot…  _ fuck _ !” Lance cursed, pushing gently deeper and closing his eyes in a frenzy. Keith moaned so beautifully as he lowered himself more and more, and Lance’s eyes flew open at that sound. He wanted to see him, wanted to take him all in, all of his reactions, all of the small shifts in his expressions. Mouth going lax, panting and gasping for air, Keith braced himself against Lance’s chest, and Lance did his best to help him by gently guiding him with his hands on his hips.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Keith took him in deeper, and as Lance’s cock was buried deep inside his boyfriend to the hilt, they both paused to catch their breaths. They were both panting hard, sweating and honestly, Lance couldn’t have asked for a better view. Keith looked breathtaking above him, his hands splayed wide across Lance’s chest, his hair hiding his pretty face. Lance let go of his hips to push back Keith’s bangs, and he was once again stunned by his sheer beauty, his ivory skin glowing in the sunlight that came peaking through the slits in their blinds.

Keith gave him a lopsided smirk, and that was Lance’s signal to go.

He moved his hips in shallow thrusts, shivering through every move, trying his best not to come on the spot, because fuck, Keith felt so hot and good and who would judge him, considering that it was Keith riding his dick. But Lance wanted Keith to come first. After all, this had been his mission from the very beginning. So he strained himself and reached out to wrap one of his hands around Keith’s pretty dick, giving him a few firm strokes. Keith’s loud moans fueled his fire and Lance got eager with his thrusts, setting a faster pace. With every thrust, Keith got louder and louder, little  _ ah’s _ and  _ oh fuck’s _ growing into loud curses and throaty moans.

Keith shifted, leaning back, and Lance bent his legs so Keith could hold onto his knees for support. And holy fuck, did Keith look beautiful from this angle, his hair swaying slightly around his face with each firm thrust from Lance, his cock swinging hard against his stomach. Lance once again reached out for him, stroking him with lazy motions, and Keith crooned at the touches.

“Yes… o-oh God,  _ right there _ !” Keith said, words slurred but perfectly understandable for Lance. Because of the different angle, he must’ve hit the exact right spot, and now there was no holding back anymore for Lance. He picked up his pace, thrusting hard into Keith’s hot tightness, hitting home each time. Keith moaned loud and filthy, and Lance had to concentrate to not shoot his load on the spot, because the sight and Keith making all these pretty sounds only aroused him more and more.

A thick stream of precome dripped from the tip of Keith’s cock, and Lance smeared it all over him, stroking his boyfriends length firmly and a little faster now. He felt the telltale throbbing and twitching, knowing that Keith wasn’t gonna last long anymore. And Lance was keen to take it all in, to take  _ Keith  _ all in, forcing his eyes to stay wide open, to not miss one single moment. He wanted to see Keith in the moment he came undone, the moment he got unraveled. Lance wanted to watch him through his orgasm, and a few thrusts and strokes later, he got what he wanted.

Keith cursed out a final, strangled “ _ Fuck!” _ before he held his breath and his cock started to pulse hard in Lance’s fist, shooting come all over his stomach and way up, almost reaching his chest. The expression on Keith’s face was priceless, his bitten red and wet lips wide open, his eyes closed and eyebrows pinched and,  _ oh fuck _ , the sound of his voice, low and dark, a pretty moan ripping from his throat, sounding so obscene but all the more hot. Lance kept the pace of his thrusts a little slower now, letting Keith ride out his high, watching him coming down from it, panting in between curses, slowly leaning forward again, bracing his hands against Lance’s chest.

“Fuck,  _ Lance… _ ” 

  
And that was it, as Keith moaned his name, Lance felt it in his dick and he started to pick up speed again, pounding hard into his boyfriend, thrusts growing erratic, gripping Keith’s hips so firmly Lance was sure there would be purple bruises the next day. But he was in way over his head to really care about it, and it didn’t seem to bother Keith either. He leaned down and kissed Lance sloppily, moaning between pants and more kisses, and as Lance was already feeling the telltale clench of his gut, Keith moaned “Haaah, baby.  _ Come for me… _ ” and that was what tipped him over the edge.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm shook him and he felt his dick twitch violently inside Keith’s hot tightness, shooting his load into him, thrusts getting uncoordinated and sloppy as he rode out the last waves of it, moaning loudly in the process. Keith was hovering above him, kissing him through it all, whispering mumbled praises and  _ I love you’s _ and Lance felt like soaring, slowly coming down from his high.

Keith was curled up on top of him with Lance still buried deep inside of him, and as they were still panting, Lance reached up, stroking gently over the smooth, ivory colored skin of his boyfriend. Lance felt him shiver slightly with each touch, goosebumps rising in waves on his skin. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck and whispered. “I love you so fucking much.” Lance’s heart swelled with love for the beautiful man in his arms.

“I love you too, baby,” he answered and placed a soft kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. “But we gotta get cleaned up. Come on, lemme get up and get us a towel.”

“Nuh-uh,” Keith mumbled, and he shook his head slightly.

Lance chuckled and shifted, pushing him gently off him to get up. Keith protested and tried to keep him close by groping weakly at his arms, but Lance just laughed at his attempts and got up, made his way to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he returned with a towel in his hands for Keith.

The raven-haired beauty, with skin so smooth and ivory-colored, was sprawled out on their bed, his hair spread like a halo around his head and a blissed out expression with a soft smile on his face. He looked exactly the way Lance had pictured him the night before in his mind, and a satisfied smile curled his lips before he started to clean his boyfriend up.

A few minutes later, Lance slid under their silky sheets, pulling them over Keith’s perfect body and pulling him closer. Keith willingly let himself get wrapped up in Lance’s arms, settling his head on the brunet’s chest, and it didn’t take long before they both drifted off into a long and cozy nap.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats*
> 
> Don't be gentle! Throw your thoughts at me! 
> 
> Please let me know, how you liked it. Leave a comment and a kudos! <3 <3 <3


End file.
